This Lie Will Set You Free
by starwater13
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and the knights of the Round Table are imprisoned by the new King of Escetia. How many lies will Merlin have to tell to save them? A twoshot, somewhat dark reveal!fic with a twist, told from Gwaine's POV. Set after S4.
1. This Lie Will Set You Free

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is just a little plotbunny that kept distracting me while I was trying to write The Epic Adventures of Emrys. For my EAE readers, be warned, this is a very different sort of story, it's kind of half slash and a lot darker, but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Rated T for swearing.**

* * *

There is love in your body but you can't hold it in

It pours from your eyes and it spills from your skin

Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks

And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts

There is love in your body but you can't get it out

It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth

Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face

That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste

~_Hardest of Hearts_, by Florence + The Machine

* * *

Gwaine stifled a moan of pain as he shifted his back against the slimy dungeon wall. He could feel the chill from the damp stone creeping all the way down into his bones, and he was sure that he was going to have chainmail patterned bruises on his buttocks, but there was very little he could do to alleviate his discomfort. He was seated on the hard dirt floor with his hands chained above his head. Around him were the other members of Camelot's diplomatic party to Escetia, all in similar uncomfortable positions.

To his left, Merlin also shifted uncomfortably. Merlin's left leg was bent at the knee, bracing the servant against the floor so that he could drape his warm right leg over Gwaine's left thigh. Merlin was trying to apply pressure to a knife wound that had come dangerously close to the knight's artery, but the servant's hands were also shackled above his head. Gwaine felt a little dizzy from blood loss and he was shivering uncontrollably. He was sure that it was only due to his friend's efforts that he hadn't already passed out.

"If you w-wanted to s-sit on my lap Merlin, you j-just h-had to ask," Gwaine joked, in an effort to distract himself from the pain radiating up and down his leg.

The servant snorted and shifted again, trying to get more comfortable in his awkward position. "Even If I wanted to sit on your lap, I'm starting to think that _my_ full weight on your thigh wouldn't be enough to stop you from bleeding. " Merlin grinned mischievously. "Percy's weight on the other hand…"

Gwaine waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the large knight chained across from them. "How about it then Percy? Want to s-sit on my lap?" Gwaine mentally cursed his chattering teeth.

Leon huffed with amusement and Elyan grinned. "If I sat on your lap, I would crush your manhood and leave you unable to ever again please a woman," Percival deadpanned, earning a loud guffaw of laughter from Merlin and the knights.

"This is no time for jokes!" Snapped Lord Elsren, the man who would have been Camelot's ambassador to Escetia if everything hadn't gone to hell.

"I can think of no better time for jokes, Lord Elsren," Arthur said mildly from his corner of the dungeon, failing to conceal his own amusement.

Apparently, in the castle the new King of Escetia had chosen to inhabit, the dungeon was composed of a single large room lined with manacles rather than a series of individual cells. Gwaine thought this was rather fortunate. After all, imprisonment is much more fun when you're in good company.

After the death of King Cenred, Escetia had fallen into chaos, and it seemed like a new ruler was crowned every month. King Ancel had wrested power from the rest of the Escetian lords and crowned himself king over the winter, and this spring had sent a missive to Camelot suggesting an alliance. Ancel's rule had seemed to be the most stable and promising one since Cenred's downfall, and Arthur had hoped for a fresh start between Camelot and Escetia.

Arthur had decided to personally lead the diplomatic party (although Merlin had tried to talk him out of it). He had wanted to meet Ancel in person and judge for himself what sort of King he was.

Unfortunately, Ancel had turned out to be the deceitful, dishonourable and dastardly sort of King. The wine he had served, "to refresh them after their long journey", had been drugged. Gwaine had managed to resist the soporific more easily than the others, perhaps because he was so accustomed to being intoxicated, and had lashed out at the guards dragging him. Regrettably this had resulted in nothing more than an ugly stab wound in his thigh and a splitting headache after they had knocked him unconscious the old fashioned way.

He had awoken in the dungeon about twenty minutes ago and still had no clear idea of what Ancel planned to do with them. Only the noble members of their party were here (as well as Merlin, for some reason), and Gwaine suspected that the rest were dead.

Lord Elsren sniffed his disapproval of Arthur's amusement. "Perhaps instead of making childish jokes we should be making a plan. I refuse to die in this godforsaken dungeon."

Arthur sighed with impatience. "If all they wanted was to kill us the wine would have been poisoned, not drugged. I suspect that Ancel means to force me to sign over Camelot to his rule. When I refuse, he will torture me and probably all of you as well in an attempt to break me, and when that doesn't work he will kill us and attack Camelot directly, hoping that Guinevere will be weakened by grief." The King spoke calmly and without inflection, and Gwaine was impressed once again by his courage.

"Well then, we'll just have to escape," Merlin said, just as matter of fact as Arthur about their situation.

The King rolled his eyes. "If you have any brilliant plans I'm all ears, Merlin. Rather like you, in fact."

The servant glared at the King and then leaned back against the wall, looking pensive. His fingers tapped restlessly against the floor and he seemed to be deep in thought. Gwaine wondered what on earth was running through his head. His face was twitching and he looked extremely conflicted. "The best lies are woven from truth," Merlin murmured, seemingly to himself.

The silence settled heavily into the dungeon as the captives considered their probable fate. This wasn't the first time Gwaine had been imprisoned, and he hoped that it wouldn't be the last. Sort of. The knight snorted quietly. He suspected that the loss of blood was starting to affect his ability to think clearly. It was sort of like being drunk.

Gods he wished he had a drink to take the edge off…

A metallic clang nearby caused Merlin to twitch, and Gwaine winced at the added pressure on his wound. The knight could hear several sets of footsteps approaching their little hellhole, and turned his attention to the iron door in the wall to his right.

Beside him, Merlin shifted again, straining against his chains to move as close to Gwaine as he could and whisper in his ear. "Gwaine, I'm going to do something to heal you, don't move and don't let anyone know that you're not still wounded."

Gwaine turned his head to look at the servant, confused. Something to heal him? Merlin's hands were trapped and he had no medical supplies, what could he possibly do?

Merlin closed his eyes and muttered something so quietly that not even Gwaine could make it out, and suddenly Gwaine felt a gentle wave of… _something_ flow from Merlin's leg and into his. His eyes widened as the pain eased and he literally _felt_ the wound weave itself back together.

He stared at his friend in astonishment. Merlin opened his eyes and smiled weakly at him. Gwaine's thoughts raced. That was magic. There was nothing else it could have been. Merlin was a sorcerer, and obviously he didn't want Arthur to know. He gave his friend a subtle nod, and Merlin relaxed minutely next to him.

Gwaine's head continued to spin. Merlin was a sorcerer. A sorcerer, living in the middle of Camelot, right under the King's nose. The knight was shocked. He never would have guessed that brave, clumsy, friendly, hard-working Merlin was a sorcerer, and yet it made an odd sort of sense. Gwaine felt the first stirrings of hope in his chest. Merlin was a sorcerer, and a fairly powerful one it seemed. They might actually have a chance of getting out of here.

Gwaine glanced quickly around the dungeon. All the knights, the King and Lord Elsren were looking at the door, and none of them had noticed Merlin's subtle spell-casting.

The approaching footsteps paused, and then the door swung outward with an ominous creak.

A grizzled mercenary stepped through, glanced around the dungeon, and then stepped to the side, and in walked King Ancel himself. The King wore rich, impractical clothing in a shade of deep green that looked well with his auburn hair and beard. He was in his early thirties, a man just beginning to fade from his physical prime. He had a reputation for ruthlessness and unpredictability. His eyes glinted with satisfaction as he scanned the occupants of the dungeon, and then fastened on Arthur.

"Arthur Pendragon." His voice was deep and mocking. "I hope you are enjoying my hospitality."

Arthur's eyes flashed with fury and he leaned forwards to confront the malicious king who towered over him, not in the least bit intimidated. "We came here in all good faith to form an alliance, and you betrayed our trust. Do you really think you'll be able to get away with this? No other kingdom will agree to treat with you when they learn what you have done." Arthur paused for dramatic effect. "Furthermore, imprisoning a king is an act of war. Camelot is the greatest military power in Albion. You cannot hope to win the war you have started. If you let us go now, before this goes any further, we will overlook this grievous insult and leave you in peace. If not, my Queen will be forced to take military action against you and I will laugh when my knights destroy your pathetic army of mercenaries."

Ancel stared at Arthur for a second, and then burst out laughing. "Oh, young bear-king, how you roar! Do you really think that your words will sway me? It is far too late to change my plans, what I have set in motion cannot be stopped. No, you will soon learn that here, you are nothing." Ancel smirked, and Gwaine felt a shiver go down his spine, and this time it wasn't from the cold. "I have no fear of Camelot's armies. Your Queen won't even know that anything is amiss until I ride into Camelot with a signed document giving me full rights to your kingdom."

"I will never sign such a document!" Arthur exclaimed, futilely pulling against his chains.

"Oh but you will," Ancel replied with another spine-chilling smile. "When I am done with you, you will be begging me to let you sign it."

Ancel gestured to the mercenaries, and they released Arthur and hauled him roughly to his feet. Arthur tried to fight them, but froze when a blade was held against his throat.

"Do not struggle, Arthur Pendragon. The harder you fight me, the more you will hurt. Do not prolong the inevitable."

Ancel turned to sweep out of the dungeons, gesturing for his men to follow him and bring Arthur. Gwaine turned to look at Merlin, heart beating rapidly in his chest. If Merlin could do something, now was the time.

"Wait!" Merlin called out to King Ancel, his voice rough but confident. "I have a proposition for you."

Ancel turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "What could you possibly have that I would want?"

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur hissed, glaring at his servant. Gwaine could see Arthur's fear for Merlin in the King's eyes, but he doubted that Ancel would recognize it as fear and not anger.

Merlin straightened as much as he could, and looked Ancel full in the face. Not once did his gaze shift to Arthur. "I am guessing that you are planning to create some sort of story to tell Guinevere and the court about how Arthur met his demise and willingly signed Camelot over to you. I have been Arthur's manservant for seven years, I am trusted by the court and a good friend of the Queen. If I tell her you speak the truth she will believe me."

Gwaine stared at Merlin in shock, his expression mirrored on the faces of the other captured knights. He had hoped that Merlin had a plan, but this wasn't quite what he had imagined. He hoped his friend knew what he was doing.

"An interesting proposition indeed," said Ancel, "but by all accounts you are unfailingly loyal to your King. Why should I trust you to do as you say?"

Merlin smiled, and it was a smile almost as cold as Ancel's. "I will happily lie to the Queen, in exchange for my life and my freedom. But more than that, I will forge the King's signature on whatever documents you desire, if," Merlin paused, and Gwaine almost shuddered at his suddenly feral expression, "you let me torture Arthur."

Gwaine gaped at him. He honestly couldn't tell if Merlin was just acting or if the malice in his gaze was real.

"Traitorous bastard!" Yelled Lord Elsren. The knights seemed to be frozen in shock. Arthur looked stunned. "Merlin," he choked, "what the hell are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," said Merlin. "_Tospringe!_"

Arthur gaped in shock as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the manacles fell away from his hands. Merlin stood up and, rubbing his wrists, walked forward leisurely to stand in front if Arthur.

"Seven years," Merlin spat, "seven years I've been your manservant. Seven years of polishing your armour and mucking out your stables. Seven years of having the shit beat out of me on the training field against knights twice my size, seven years of having goblets thrown at my head, seven years of having to hide my magic and watching you kill my people and for what?" Merlin's voice was slowly increasing in volume until he was yelling in Arthur's face. "Not once have you even thanked me! I drank poison for you, faced down dragons for you, fought immortal armies for you, and how have you repayed me? _You're an idiot Merlin, you're useless Merlin, you're the worst manservant I've ever had, _Mer_lin! _You treat me like I'm nothing!" Merlin was now standing toe to toe with Arthur, who was gaping at him in mute astonishment and pain. The servant's face seemed to soften for a moment, and then harden again. "Seven years," he whispered, "seven years of loving you, having to watch you fall in love with that traitorous bitch Guinevere. No more. Now I'm going to hurt you just as much as you've hurt me."

Merlin leaned forward and took Arthur's lips in a long, vicious kiss. Arthur made a strangled sound and tried to move away but the mercenaries held him firmly in place.

Merlin stepped back, and Arthur looked like he'd been hit by a runaway cart.

Gwaine was in shock. He had sometimes wondered if Merlin felt more for Arthur than simple loyalty and friendship. The things he did for Arthur went above and beyond the bonds of both. Merlin had always had a subtle air of sadness around him, a hidden pain that Gwaine caught rare glimpses of, but he had never been bitter. Gwaine hadn't thought Merlin was even _capable_ of the hatred and bitterness he was displaying now.

"Well, well, well," said Ancel. "I believe I shall accept your proposition, sorcerer. If you can forge his signature, you may do with Arthur _whatever_ pleases you. I could use a man of your talents in my court, and your efforts on my behalf would not go unrewarded."

Merlin smiled a predatory smile. "Thank you, my King," he said, and bowed to Ancel. "If you leave him here for now, I will come with you and sign anything you need. I've been helping him write official court documents for years," the servant sneered. Merlin reached out and stroked Arthur's face in a strange parody of a loving caress. Arthur turned his head away with a shudder, and Merlin leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'll come back for you, soon." Arthur shivered at the malicious intent in his voice.

Ancel swept out of the dungeon and Merlin followed behind him. The mercenaries easily forced a shocked Arthur back to the wall and fastened the shackles around his wrists once again. The door swung shut behind them with a clang that Gwaine could feel in his bones.

There were a few moments of tense, disbelieving silence, and then Elyan spoke up. "What," he rasped, "the hell just happened?"

"Merlin just betrayed us," said Percival in disbelief.

"I'm not sure he did," reasoned Leon, "maybe it was just part of his plan. He stopped them from torturing Arthur."

"I don't think he betrayed us," said Gwaine. He was still stunned by what he had just witnessed, but he didn't believe that he could have been so wrong about his friend. He felt that he owed it to Merlin to trust him. "He healed my leg. If he didn't care what happened to us then he wouldn't have bothered." Gwaine shifted his leg so they could see that it was indeed healed.

"Whether he's betrayed us or not," said Elyan admiringly, "he's an incredible player. Telling Ancel that he was in love with Arthur was brilliant, _I_ almost believed him. And I never guessed that he knew magic."

"He's a filthy sorcerer," spat Lord Elsren. "He'd do anything to save his own skin. He's probably been plotting against Camelot for years and now he has the perfect chance to destroy it."

"Merlin is a sorcerer." Arthur's voice was flat with shock. The King had drawn his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. His head was bowed. "Merlin's a sorcerer, and he kissed me."

Gwaine couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The normally strong and collected King sounded so lost, like the foundations he'd built his life upon had crumbled beneath him.

"Yes, Sire," said Gwaine softly, "but I think he's trying to help."

* * *

Time passed, and Merlin did not return. The prisoners sat in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. The sun began to set, and what little light came through the small slits in the wall high above them crawled across the floor and faded.

There was nothing for them to do but wait. They had no viable plans, no way to free themselves. They could only wait, and hope that Merlin had not betrayed them.

Gwaine spent the time thinking about what he knew about Merlin, and wishing he had something to drink. Something strong.

Merlin was the best man he knew. He was brave, and kind, and honourable. He was fiercely protective of those he cared about, stubborn to fault, and he had the biggest heart of anyone Gwaine had ever met. If Merlin truly was in love with Arthur, then he was a better man than even Gwaine had ever given him credit for.

Gwaine knew a bit about sorcery, even though that kind of knowledge was forbidden in Camelot. Healing a stab wound like his was no ordinary trick, it took a lot of knowledge and power to accomplish something like that. The knight tried to imagine what it would be like, to have such power and yet work as a servant, to be so close to the man you loved every day but know that he would never love you in return. Gwaine tried to imagine such a life, and decided that he really couldn't blame Merlin if he _had_ finally snapped and betrayed them.

* * *

Despite his maudlin thoughts and uncomfortable position, Gwaine managed to drift off to sleep. He was awoken by the sound of hurried footsteps approaching the dungeon, and then the door swung open with a loud creak.

Gwaine tensed, waiting for the next blow fate had decided to deal them, and then sighed with relief when Merlin entered, awkwardly juggling a torch and an armful of swords.

"Merlin! Took you long enough." Merlin grinned at him gratefully and dumped the swords in the middle of the dungeon.

"Sorry," he said, "I had to wait for them to go to bed before I could sneak away. I've put Ancel and his court under a sleeping spell but it will only last a few hours. I've already destroyed the documents he wanted Arthur to sign." He hurried around the room, releasing the knights from their shackles with a touch and a word. Lord Elsren flinched away from him, but Merlin just rolled his eyes and released him.

"What trick is this, sorcerer?" Said the mistrustful lord.

"My name is _Merlin_, and this is not a trick, it's an escape."

"Why should we trust you?"

Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously. "Because you have no better options." Lord Elsren slowly took a sword from the pile but never took his eyes off of the sorcerer.

Merlin crouched in front of the King, who refused to meet his eyes.

"Arthur?" Merlin said softly, almost fearfully. "You know I didn't mean any of what I said, don't you?"

Arthur raised his head and glared at Merlin with such vehemence that even Gwaine was a little taken aback.

"Don't you dare lie to me, _sorcerer_, you meant every word." The king spat the words at his servant, and Merlin flinched.

"No, I didn't. I could never hurt you. Never." Merlin caught and held Arthur's eyes with his own, silently begging the King to believe him as he reached up and opened his shackles with only a touch. Arthur lowered his arms but stayed seated on the floor.

"You already have," he whispered, and Gwaine saw Merlin blink back tears as he turned away from his King and strode towards the door.

"Right," Elyan broke the silence, "what's the plan, Merlin?"

Merlin led the way past the sleeping guards and out to the stables.

Most of the guards they passed were slumped against walls or lying prone on the floor, fast asleep. The party from Camelot walked past them as quietly as they could and found most of their possessions in the stables. They quickly saddled their horses and left through the main gate, which Merlin opened with his magic. Gwaine looked back several times but no one pursued them.

* * *

They galloped through the night and into the following day, eating in the saddle and not stopping until they had passed the border into Camelot. They finally stopped to rest in a small town with an inn.

Arthur hadn't spoken to or even looked at Merlin since they fled the castle.

The inn was small, with only two beds available. Arthur and Lord Elsren each took one, leaving Merlin and the knights to sleep on the floor.

Gwaine was so tired that he didn't care how uncomfortable sleeping on the floor was, as long as his hands were unchained and he had a blanket.

Arthur had fallen into bed immediately and passed out, completely worn out by the ordeals of the past few days, and probably longing for oblivion.

Gwaine could see Merlin lying awake on the floor next to him. The servant looked haggard and exhausted, but he stared sightlessly up at the ceiling and didn't close his eyes.

"Merlin," said Gwaine tiredly, "get some sleep, things will look better in the morning. Arthur will forgive you."

"Thanks Gwaine," said Merlin quietly, "but I'm not sure that he will. I've been lying to him for so long now that sometimes I can't even remember what the truth is."

"You did what you had to do, that's the only truth he needs to know. He'll come around eventually."

"I hope so," said Merlin wearily, "but until he does I can't go back to Camelot."

"What? You don't think Arthur would execute you!" Gwaine tried and failed to keep his voice quiet.

"I can't take that chance, I can't put him in that position." Merlin's voice was choked. "I couldn't bear it if he… if he hated me that much. I just can't…" Merlin trailed off.

"Alright," said Gwaine, sitting up, "then we'll go somewhere else."

Merlin smiled sadly. "You're the best friend I have Gwaine, but I can't let you do that, you have a life in Camelot now." Gwaine saw a tear roll down Merlin's cheek. "Besides, I need you to protect Arthur, he can be such an oblivious prat, he needs someone to look out for him, and if I can't be there then at least you can send for me if something magical attacks Camelot."

Gwaine felt a little choked up himself. He couldn't bear to see Merlin so broken. "I promise," he said solemnly, "I promise to protect him from harm." Gwaine sighed. "He doesn't deserve you, you know. Or me."

That managed to get a small but genuine smile out of Merlin. "I know," he whispered. He sat up and started gathering up his things. "Don't worry," he said quietly, "I'll be back in a minute to say goodbye, I just have to do something first."

Gwaine lay back down and tried not to fall asleep, even though his whole body ached and his eyelids felt heavier than anvils.

Merlin returned a while later with nothing but a letter in his hand. Gwaine watched as he walked over to Arthur's bed and quietly placed the letter next to his pillow. Merlin hesitated, and then he gently stroked the King's hair away from his forehead and leaned down to press a kiss on his brow, and then another on his lips. Merlin's first kiss in the dungeon had been vicious and dominating, taking pleasure without giving anything in return. His second kiss was careful, tender, giving everything but taking nothing. Arthur sighed in his sleep, but didn't wake. "Goodbye, prat," Merlin murmured, and then he turned away and walked towards the door, stepping over Leon as he did so. He looked back at Gwaine and smiled sadly, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Goodbye Gwaine. I'll miss you," whispered the sorcerer. "If you ever need me, I'll be in Ealdor. Look after him." Gwaine nodded, eyes stinging, and then Merlin walked out the door without looking back again.

As tired as he was, sleep eluded the heart-sore knight.

Arthur believed that Merlin's confession of love had been false, just the final lie he needed to convince Ancel that Merlin truly desired to hurt his King. After all, love and hate are just two sides of the same coin. But Gwaine knew better.

_The best lies are woven from truth._

Merlin loved Arthur in a way that Gwaine almost couldn't comprehend. It was an infinite, quiet, unconditional sort of love that made Gwaine's heart ache. What would it be like, to be loved so deeply? Could Arthur really bear to let Merlin go so easily? Gwaine knew that Arthur would soon realize just what he had lost.

The knight shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable on the floor, and rubbed the leg that just yesterday had been wounded. No matter what tomorrow would bring, he felt certain that Camelot had not seen the last of Merlin.

Gwaine smiled, finally comfortable, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt at slash, so please tell me what you think about it. **


	2. But the Truth Will Leave You Bound

**A/N: I was completely overwhelmed by the response to the first part of this story. To be honest I didn't actually think anyone would like it, so I had no plans for a sequel, or even any idea what a sequel would look like. I finally found my inspiration in the lyrics of a song. I hope you all like the second part as much as you liked the first :)**

* * *

Gwaine was jolted back to the waking world by Arthur's enraged shouts.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

"I don't know Sire, he's not downstairs. Maybe he just stepped out for a moment," Leon's attempt to placate his King was doomed to failure as Percival burst into the room.

"Merlin's horse is gone!" The large knight froze in his tracks at the ferocious look on Arthur's face, and even Gwaine, half-asleep as he was, felt a shiver of trepidation run down his spine.

"_Where is he?" _Arthur spoke in a whisper that was somehow even more threatening than his yelling had been.

"Maybe," said Gwaine determinedly, "you should just let him go."

Leon winced. Elyan gasped. Percival gaped. If Gwaine had been more awake perhaps he wouldn't have said it. But then again, perhaps he would have. As it was, he felt his sleep addled wits finally start to sharpen as the King focused the full force of his fury on him.

_Uh Oh._

"You know where he's gone," hissed the King. "You will tell me where he is, _right now_, or so help me Gwaine I'll put you in the stocks for a month."

Gwaine scoffed and sat up straight. "Even Merlin stopped taking that threat seriously years ago, you can't actually believe it's going to work on me? And even if I told you where he was going, what would you do? Drag him back to Camelot for execution? I will never betray his trust."

"I am your King and you will obey me!"

"The debt of loyalty and friendship I owe to Merlin far surpasses any obedience I owe to you. I owe him far more than I can ever repay, and so do you." Gwaine glared defiantly at the King. "He saved all of our lives, why can't you just let him leave in peace?"

Arthur's fury seemed to deflate a little, and he sat down on his bed. "I don't want to arrest him, I just want to talk to him. Please Gwaine, I just want to talk to him." Arthur's earnest gaze burned into Gwaine's conscience, and the knight felt a stirring of pity for his King. _Damn._

"You must give me your word of honour that you will not harm him."

Gwaine stared straight at Arthur, trying to measure his soul through his eyes.

"I swear, on my honour as a knight, that I will not harm Merlin."

Gwaine nodded slowly, and then sighed. He could see no deceit in Arthur's blue gaze.

"Alright. He's gone to Ealdor, he left late last night so he's probably there already."

Arthur jumped up from the bed again and stirred the room into a flurry of motion. "Elyan, Leon, escort Lord Elsren back to Camelot and inform Guinevere of what has happened. Just Guinevere, and maybe Gaius, no one else. That goes for you as well Lord Elsren, you are not to speak of this to anyone. I will decide what to tell the court when I return. Gwaine, Percival, you will accompany me to Ealdor. We leave _now_."

Gwaine stumbled up from his makeshift bed on the floor and wondered why he could never seem to wake up pleasantly.

* * *

Arthur rode at a ground-devouring pace almost equal to their reckless flight the day before. Once again they ate in the saddle. Gwaine's attention was mostly taken by his horse, but whenever he managed to get a glimpse of Arthur's face the King looked either determined, furious or heartbroken.

They reached Ealdor by mid-afternoon. It was a small farming village, completely unremarkable except for the fact that Merlin had grown up here. Gwaine had no idea where to go, but Arthur marched determinedly up to the door of one of the small houses, one with a particularly lovely garden. The King ignored the friendly calls of the villagers, who seemed to know him. He knocked firmly on the door.

The door was opened by a short woman in a plain but serviceable dress and kerchief. Gwaine thought she had probably been handsome when she was younger, but age and care had left their marks on her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with kindness and humor, just like Merlin's, and Gwaine knew that this woman must be his mother.

Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw Arthur standing at her door. "Your highness! I… wasn't expecting you. I can't invite you in at the moment I'm afraid…umm…"

"Hunith," Arthur cut her off. "It's alright, I know he's here. I just want to talk to him."

The door was opened wider as Merlin came to stand behind his Mother, one hand on her shoulder. He was wearing a nightshirt, and he looked disheveled and exhausted.

"Arthur," said Merlin quietly. "I suppose you had best come in."

Mother and son stepped aside to let the King pass, and Merlin turned to glare at Gwaine. Gwaine just shrugged and gave him a guilty look. "I'm sorry Merlin, but he would have come here eventually, and you two need to talk. He's not here to arrest you, if he tries I'll introduce his face to my fist."

Merlin's mouth quirked up in a half-smile. "Thanks Gwaine. Would you two mind waiting outside for a little while? I have a feeling that Arthur has a lot to say to me and most of it won't be pleasant."

Gwaine and Percival nodded, and Hunith bustled out of the house with cups of ale for herself and the knights. The three of them sat out front and tried not to let on that they were eavesdropping on the Warlock and his King.

While Hunith and Percival made polite small talk, Gwaine caught snippets of the conversation happening inside the house.

"_What the hell…how could…a letter?!"_

"_I'm sorry… oblivious prat…my life!"_

"_Why…tell me you idiot…friend… betray…have magic!"_

"_I… don't you dare…you thick clotpole!"_

There was a loud crash and a yelp in the background and Gwaine started to worry for the safety of his friends.

"Should we intervene?" He asked.

"_You don't… trust…liar!"_

"_If… Arthur!" (Crash, thump)_

Hunith smiled soothingly at him. "I'm not worried," she said calmly. "Merlin is more than capable of looking after himself, and he would never let any harm come to Arthur. Let them do what they must."

Gwaine still felt uneasy as the yelling grew louder and the crashes more frequent, but he took comfort from Hunith's confidence.

"So, Sir Gwaine, Merlin tells me you're quite the adventurer…"

When Arthur finally emerged from Merlin's house he had a black eye and a furious expression, matched only by Merlin's furious scowl and split lip.

"We're leaving," the King growled, and Percival jumped to his feet. Gwaine heard him thanking Hunith for her hospitality as he walked towards Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, mate?"

Merlin spared a sad smile for his friend. "I'll be fine. He wanted me to come back to Camelot, but he won't change the laws. I want to come back, I really do, but I won't be the only exception to the rule while others like me still suffer."

Gwaine felt anger begin a slow burn in his gut. He had thought Arthur to be a fair and just ruler, but this solution showed only favoritism and illogic. His feelings must have shown in his eyes, because Merlin put a comforting hand on his shoulder in turn.

"Give him some time to think everything through, he's still in shock. He's a great king, but he is still Uther's son. In time he will see things more clearly."

* * *

The ride back to Camelot was solemn and silent. About an hour outside of Ealdor Arthur suddenly jumped off his horse, tossed his reigns up to Percival and stalked into the woods. Gwaine heard a muffled yell of anger and a thump. He shifted uneasily in his saddle and traded a worried glance with Percival.

Arthur emerged from the woods several minutes later with bruised knuckles and red eyes, but for once Gwaine took his cue from Percival and said nothing about it.

* * *

The next few weeks were long and difficult for the knights. Arthur was in a constantly foul mood, and he took it out on them during training. He was especially hard on Gwaine, who continued to defend Merlin whenever the subject of his magic arose. Gwaine knew that he was just inviting trouble, but that had never stopped him before. How could he do any less for his oldest true friend?

Several days after they had returned to Camelot, Arthur spent a day closeted with Gaius in the physician's chambers. After that, Gwaine thought he looked less angry and more sad, but his temper remained close to the surface. Gwaine couldn't get over how strange it was to see the King without his raven-haired shadow, and apparently the King couldn't get over it either.

Three weeks after their escape, Arthur and the knights returned to Ancel's castle with an army. The fight was short and brutal, and Arthur emerged victorious but not triumphant. Ancel fled, and it seemed a hollow victory without Merlin there to celebrate it.

Two weeks later Arthur declared his sovereignty over all of Escetia, and Gwaine began to worry. Ealdor was technically under Arthur's rule now, and Arthur hadn't changed the laws regarding magic.

That night, Gwaine drank a little liquid courage and went to ask Arthur what he intended to do about Merlin. Since the escape, mentioning Merlin's name in front of the King had become taboo.

Tales of Merlin's sorcery had spread quickly through the court (probably thanks to Lord Elsren), and the knights had told the story of their escape from King Ancel to try and counter the malicious rumours. Arthur had refused to talk about Merlin at all, and the last person who had dared to ask about his former manservant had been thrown into the dungeons for a night. Only Gwen seemed to be immune to his wrath.

Gwaine took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the King's study. He waited for a moment, and then he heard a male voice speaking a strange language, and a muffled thump. Alarmed, the knight pushed open the door and charged inside.

The first thing Gwaine saw was Arthur's unconscious body on the floor next to his desk. Standing over him was a short, wiry man with glowing yellow eyes. Gwaine drew his sword and lunged at the sorcerer, but the man simply held up his hand and shouted something, and Gwaine felt his feet leave the ground as an invisible force threw him backwards into the hallway. By the time he had regained his feet and charged forwards again, both Arthur and the sorcerer were gone.

* * *

Guards were summoned and patrols sent out, but Gwaine knew that they would never find the King that way.

After ordering Leon to lead the search for Arthur and his captor, Gwen pulled Gwaine aside, into an empty corridor.

"Gwaine," she said, dark eyes burning into his and beautiful face tense with worry. "I need you to ride to Ealdor, as quickly as you can, and fetch Merlin. I fear he's the only real hope Arthur has, we have no way to fight a powerful sorcerer. Hurry!"

* * *

Gwaine hurried. As dangerous as it was he galloped through the darkness, grateful for the full moon that lit his way. He stumbled onto Merlin's doorstep several hours before dawn, exhausted and frantic. After several minutes of desperate knocking and yelling, Merlin opened the door looking tired and irritable.

"Gwaine!" He exclaimed. "What's happened?"

Gwaine explained as quickly as he could, and by the end Merlin's eyes were smoldering with fury. He said a few quick words to his mother and then took Gwaine's arm and, still in his nightshirt, dragged the knight to the edge of the village.

"Where are we going?"

"To rescue Arthur."

"But you don't know where he is!"

"I always know where he is," was the terse reply before they both disappeared in a whirlwind.

Gwaine gasped and fell to his knees as they reappeared in a dark, ancient forest.

"A little warning next time, mate!"

"Sorry, that spell can be a little disconcerting the first time," whispered Merlin.

"A little disconcerting?! I feel like my stomach just got pulled out through my nostrils!"

"Shh," said Merlin, "Arthur is in the cave just ahead."

Gwaine tried to quiet his breathing and squinted into the forest, finally making out a dark opening in front of them. Merlin looked like a ghost in his pale nightshirt as he slinked forwards toward the cave.

"Do you have a plan?" Gwaine whispered.

"Kill the bastard and bring Arthur home."

"Simple, I like it."

At the entrance they could see a faint flicker of firelight at the back of the deep cave. They crept forward cautiously until they heard an agonized scream, and then they ran.

Gwaine's blood froze at the sight that greeted his eyes at the back of the cave. Arthur was chained to the stone wall, naked and covered in ugly burns. His right arm was obviously broken and his face was bruised and so swollen that the knight couldn't even tell if he was conscious or not. The sorcerer who had abducted his King was leaning against the far wall, looking bored, and the former King of Escetia, Ancel himself, was heating an iron poker in the fire.

Merlin yelled in outrage, and his eyes flashed gold. Ancel and the sorcerer both flew backwards, stunned, but soon stumbled to their feet. Gwaine charged forwards and engaged Ancel, sword against hot poker. Ancel was a competent fighter, but no match for Gwaine. The knight flipped the poker out of his opponent's grasp and ran him through.

The former king sank to his knees and died gasping on the floor. Gwaine felt only grim satisfaction and blood lust.

Gwaine turned around and gaped when he saw Merlin surround the enemy sorcerer with a blazing ring of fire. The sorcerer had backed himself against the wall and raised his hands in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the enraged warlock.

"Do you know who I am?" Merlin snarled.

"Emrys!" Whimpered the sorcerer, "You are Emrys! Oh Gods, please spare me, I never meant to offend you, please, I don't want to die!"

"I will spare your life," said Merlin, "but not your magic." The sorcerer screamed in pain as a golden cloud seeped from his skin, and he collapsed, panting, onto the floor.

"Spread the word," said Merlin, "Arthur Pendragon is under my protection, and any who seek to harm him will suffer my wrath. Do you understand?"

The former sorcerer nodded frantically.

"Good," said Merlin, "now _run."_

The sorcerer ran.

Gwaine stared at Merlin in shock. He was more than a little scared of the fierce look on the warlock's face. He was glad that Merlin was his friend, not his enemy. Merlin had always seemed so gentle and friendly, but Gwaine had always known that the servant had a backbone of steel. What he hadn't known was that his friend was so powerful, or so utterly terrifying.

Merlin turned around and rushed to Arthur's side, releasing him from his chains and letting his limp body fall into his arms. The king groaned in pain.

"_Swefe Nu,"_ Merlin whispered, and Arthur slumped, unconscious.

Merlin's eyes flashed, and he picked up Arthur as easily as he would pick up a cloak or a pillow. He cradled the King close to his chest, careful of his injuries, and began walking out of the cave without a backwards glance at Ancel's body.

Gwaine followed hastily behind him.

* * *

They made camp in a small clearing several leagues from the cave. Merlin gently laid Arthur down on Gwaine's cloak, and the knight watched, fascinated, as he held his hands over Arthur's burns and healed them one by one by the light of a conjured blue globe. After Merlin had finished with the burns and bruises, he sat back on his heels, looking exhausted.

"Gwaine, I need you to hold him steady while I straighten and heal his arm."

Gwaine nodded and moved to brace Arthur's shoulders. Arthur jerked as Merlin set the bone and healed it with a whisper. When the pain disappeared his body finally relaxed and sank into a natural sleep. Merlin wrapped Arthur's naked body in the cloak and rested the King's head on his lap.

"Gwaine, could you gather some wood for a fire?"

"Of course," said Gwaine, and walked away to give his friend some privacy.

As he left the clearing, he could faintly hear Merlin whispering to his King. "_I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Arthur, I never should have left you alone…" _Gwaine walked faster.

When the knight retuned with an armful of firewood, Merlin was staring pensively up at the sky, Arthur's head still resting in his lap. Gwaine dumped the large pile of wood in the centre of the clearing, and Merlin lit it easily with a flash of his eyes.

Gwaine sat down next to the warlock, near the fire. It was about two hours before dawn, the coldest part of the night. The moon had set, but the stars shone clear and bright above them.

"Will he be alright?" Asked Gwaine.

"He'll be fine," said Merlin. "He just needs to rest, his body has been through a lot tonight." As he spoke, Merlin's hand stroked gently through Arthur's hair, and the King sighed contentedly and shifted closer. Merlin smiled fondly, a kaleidoscope of tenderness and devotion shining in his eyes.

They sat in comfortable silence for a time, until Gwaine couldn't contain his curiosity any more.

"Why did that sorcerer call you 'Emrys'? And why did it frighten him so much?"

Merlin looked down again at Arthur, his fingers never stopping their soothing motions over his scalp. He sighed.

"Long ago, the greatest of the druid seers made a prophecy. He said that in a time of great darkness would come the Once and Future King, the greatest king who would ever live. He would unite the land of Albion under one rule and usher in a golden age of peace and prosperity. He would be guided and protected by Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, and together they would return magic to the land. I am Emrys, and Arthur is the Once and Future King."

Gwaine gaped at him. "I knew you were powerful, but the most powerful sorcerer to ever live? Merlin, you've been holding out on me." He turned his scrutiny to the man sleeping in Merlin's lap. "Are you sure the princess here is this Once and Future King? He's better than most nobles, I'll admit, but he's far from perfect."

"No one is perfect Gwaine. He's not yet the King from the prophecy, but he could be. He has a keen mind and a kind heart, and he's absolutely devoted to his people. He is the one." Merlin was so certain that Gwaine couldn't doubt him.

"You love him."

"Yes, I do." Merlin smiled at him. "I've never told that to anyone before."

"I think," said Merlin quietly, after a moment, "I was always meant to love him. My life has been plotted by destiny, and my destiny is to protect Arthur. I protect him as best as I can because I love him, and I love him because it's the best way to protect him."

"Don't you ever feel trapped by this prophecy?" Gwaine wondered how Merlin could be so complacent about having his life's path already determined. "It sounds like you never had a choice."

"Does anyone ever have a choice about who they fall for?" Merlin turned to look at Gwaine, and the knight was struck by how _old_ his eyes looked in that moment, old and wise. "Destiny is a funny thing. None can choose it, few can know it and none can fight it, and yet… even if I hadn't known that Arthur was my destiny, I would have fallen for him anyway. I am who I am and he is who he is, and the moment our paths crossed it was inevitable. I made my peace with destiny a long time ago."

"Merlin… you deserve to be happy. You deserve to have someone love you as much as you love them."

"But I am happy." Merlin looked surprised. "As long as he is safe and well, I can be happy. And he does love me, in his own way. It is enough." The warlock paused and glanced again at the stars. "Sometimes I wish… but it can never be. The most I could ever hope for was his friendship, and now I don't even have that."

"Why don't you just leave? Start over again somewhere else. You could let go, find someone to love who will love you in return. With your abilities you would be welcome at any court away from Camelot's influence."

"I can't leave him again Gwaine, he needs me. Look at what happened and I was only gone for a few weeks! I have been Camelot's only defense against magical attacks for years. Besides," Merlin continued, "I need him too." He turned to look at Gwaine again, his gaze begging the knight to understand.

"I'm powerful, Gwaine, very powerful. I can move mountains, freeze rivers, command the wind and the rain, summon fire. I have enough power to raze entire kingdoms to the ground. That much power… it can be like a poison. Not the magic itself, but the temptation it presents. If I decided to crown myself King, no one could stop me. The only laws that have the power to bind me are the laws I _choose_ to follow. It would be so easy to just take whatever I wanted, to start thinking of myself as more than human."

Merlin shivered, and Gwaine couldn't help the answering shudder in his own spine. "I have done things… I have had to make choices that have eaten away at my soul. I have killed many times. Sometimes I'm afraid that my heart will become so hard and so cold that I'll lose myself completely." Merlin took a deep breath. "Arthur is my tether, he pulls me back when I wander too far, even if he doesn't know it. I know I'm still human, because if I can love him this much, if it hurts this much, then I can't be anything other than human."

Merlin paused contemplatively. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him. My worst fear is that I would become like Uther, so lost in my grief that I would take my revenge on thousands of innocent people. Arthur gave me a purpose when I was lost. He brings out the best parts of me. Serving him makes me better than I am."

Gwaine sat silently as he contemplated Merlin's words. "It's funny," he replied, "but that's exactly what I thought you did for him, not the other way around. You were the one who kept his power from going to his head. You brought out the best in him, made him better than any other noble I've ever met. You kept him from becoming his father. But Merlin," Gwaine continued, looking straight at his friend, "I don't think you could ever become like Uther. You may love Arthur but he isn't the only one in your heart. You love all of Camelot, as Arthur does."

Merlin smiled gratefully. "Years ago, the Great Dragon told me that Arthur and I are two sides of the same coin. I didn't believe him at the time, but the older I become, the more I realize just how right he was."

"The Great Dragon? The dragon that Arthur killed?"

"Err, yes, that dragon. I used to visit him sometimes, when he was trapped beneath the castle. It was he who first told me about my destiny, although I've heard it from many others since then. At the time, I didn't believe him." Merlin laughed quietly, lost in memories.

* * *

As the sun rose slowly over the forest, the knight and the warlock talked of many things, great and small. They spoke of the past and of the future, of magic and of power, of fools and of kings. Gwaine knew that Merlin had taught him more about loyalty and love in that one night than he learned over the rest of his lifetime. And if he noticed that the man snuggled safely in the warlock's lap was not in fact asleep, he said nothing. There are some lessons that even kings must learn.

* * *

In the morning Merlin magically transported all three of them back to Camelot, and Arthur was welcomed tearfully back into the arms of his loving Queen. Merlin was folded into the embrace of his mentor and surrogate father. Gwaine threw up (magical transportation was _awful) _and then was hailed as a hero and welcomed by his brothers-in-arms. He couldn't have asked for a better homecoming.

* * *

Several days and many emotional conversations later, Arthur repealed the ban on magic, and Gwaine had never seen Merlin look happier.

Arthur appointed Merlin as Court Sorcerer, and although the friendship between Emrys and the Once and Future King became legendary, Gwaine never heard them speak of what Arthur had overheard that night in the woods.

Merlin never again spoke about it to Gwaine, either, but the knight could see the love in his eyes every time the warlock looked at his King. Sometimes, he thought that he could see the same depth of feeling reflected in Arthur's eyes, but he never mentioned it.

Over their years of friendship, Gwaine learned many things from Merlin. How to sneak extra food from the kitchens. How to be a good friend. How to make a permanent home. The value of secrets and silence. How to make a decent rabbit stew. The best ways to make Arthur crazy. When to speak up and when to listen. The true nature of magic. But the most important lesson Merlin ever taught him was that love is never wrong. Love can build a kingdom or tear it apart. Love can start a war or end one. Love can give you strength or make you weak. None can choose whom they love. But love itself is never wrong. Love is what makes us human, what makes life worth living. Love is the best part of us, given to someone else.

Love can be euphoric or bittersweet, but it is never wrong.

* * *

There is love in your body but you can't hold it in

It pours from your eyes and it spills from your skin

Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks

And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts

There is love in your body but you can't get it out

It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth

Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face

That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste

~ _Hardest of Hearts_, by Florence + The Machine

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always always welcome!**

**That said, I have had a few (mostly respectful) reviews stating that people didn't appreciate the so-called "slash twist" to the story, usually with reasons such as "Merlin and Arthur obviously only feel brotherly affection for each other", "I just don't like them as a couple", and "Homosexuality was not acknowledged or practiced at the time". **

**To the first objection, I say that all art is subjective, and people see what they want to see. One of the reasons I love the show so much is that a lot is left up to interpretation, and that's really the point of fanfiction. I personally read and write stories with both romantic or brotherly relationships, and enjoy them equally.**

**To the second, I say this story has nothing to do with whether they work as a couple, or whether them being to together contradicts canon or legend. This is a story about the purest nature of love, devotion and bravery, they're not really a couple at all. I was trying to explore the nature and wonder of unconditional love. Romantic or not, canon Merlin's devotion to Arthur is something beautiful and remarkable.**

**To the third, I can honestly say that I have no idea what the common view on homosexuality was at that time, but it really doesn't matter. Just because something isn't widely acknowledged or accepted doesn't mean it doesn't exist. And this story isn't really about homosexuality anyway, it's about emotion, gender was completely irrelevant.**

***Embarrassed cough* Anyway, rant done. I appreciate all feedback, but when I read comments like the ones mentioned above I can't help but feel as if people either didn't actually read my story because they seem to have completely missed the point, or I must be a terrible writer and didn't convey what I wanted to. Therefor, extra explanation for anyone who's interested.**

**I love you all,**

**~starwater13**


End file.
